Mu, Confuso Mu
by Emmah no Aries
Summary: Em uma tarde de verão, Mu de Áries resolve pedir conselhos ao Grande Mestre sobre seu novo e conturbado relacionamento com Shaka de Virgem. Confuso como sempre, Mu fala sobre suas divagações em relação ao amor que sente, a única coisa que ele não sabia, era que o mestre tivesse mais alguns planos para aquela tarde, e estes não eram tão certos assim. Pós Hades.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation, por isso, faço uso apenas para entretenimento.**

**Personagens OOC.**

**Conteúdo YAOI/LEMON (relação amorosa e/ou sexual entre homens). Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se gosta... pode continuar numa boa :3**

* * *

Atena, após muitas batalhas, conseguiu derrotar Hades, tendo o benefício de trazer seus cavaleiros de volta. Todos estavam vivos e mantinham os seus votos de devoção a deusa, protegendo-a e ajudando-a em tudo que precisasse. Até mesmo Shion havia sido ressuscitado, assumindo o posto de Grande Mestre ao qual ocupara a anos atrás.

Os dois cavaleiros de gêmeos, Saga e Kanon, protegiam juntos a sua respectiva casa, nenhum dos dois usava a armadura de fato, mas utilizavam dos seus cosmos para manter a casa protegida através das famosas ilusões da casa de Gêmeos, óbvio, isso em tempos de guerra. Mas o santuário passava agora por um confortante período de paz, onde os cavaleiros, apesar de continuarem com os treinamentos, iniciaram uma nova etapa em suas vidas, aproveitando para viver ao máximo, tudo o que não puderam viver até ali.

Foi com o pensamento nas mudanças do santuário, que Mu subia as enormes escadas que iam de aquário a peixes, já tinha feito o resto do caminho, e se não fosse pelo ritmo lento que andava, com certeza já estaria arfando de tanto cansaço. Usou seus poderes para tele transportar-se da saída de uma casa a entrada da outra, mas resolveu subir as ultimas escadas andando, visto que já estava ficando tonto por usar seus poderes em um local selado. Ia encontrar-se com o Grande Mestre, seu sensei, para tomar-lhe um pouco de seu tempo, tirando algumas dúvidas que estavam a confundir a sua mente, em relação a Shaka.

Mu amava Shaka mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo assim, suas diferenças começavam a aflorar com o pouco tempo que tinham de relacionamento. Por isso, resolveu conversar com seu mestre e pedir-lhe conselhos. Sabia muito bem que Shion era sábio e lhe diria o que fazer numa hora dessas, já que este também tinha um relacionamento, a propósito, muito duradouro, com Dohko de Libra.

Chegando a porta do templo de peixes, viu o guardião polindo a sua armadura, deixando-a mais brilhante do que já era. Entrou calmamente, mas marcou seus passos, para que Afrodite sentisse que estava ali, como se este não soubesse reconhecer o cosmo sereno que emanava do cavaleiro de áries.

– Boa tarde Afrodite, como está? – Mu perguntou com o tom de voz baixo, admirando o trabalho de limpeza que o pisciano fazia em sua armadura. Amava ver os cavaleiros cuidando de um bem tão precioso como aquele.

– Boa tarde Mu de Áries, eu estou bem, a que devo a sua visita? Ou será que está de passagem em direção a sala do Grande Mestre? – Afrodite levantou-se e olhou Mu, sorrindo em seguida.

– Acertou Afrodite, estou de passagem, desejo ver o Grande Mestre, quero conversar um pouco com ele, sinto que estou precisando. – Mu olhava Afrodite de maneira estranha, este logo percebendo.

– O que está olhando Mu? Admirando a minha beleza? Eu sei que sou lindo, mas se o Mask te pega me olhando desse jeito, vai acabar sobrando para você. – Dite deu uma risada baixa, esperando a resposta do ariano.

Acordando do transe em que se tinha colocado. Mu sacudiu a cabeça, olhando novamente para Afrodite, dessa vez, sem uma expressão estranha.

– Ahh não Afrodite, apesar de você ser um belo cavaleiro como é conhecido, eu admirava outra coisa. Na verdade o seu cuidado com a armadura de peixes, de certa forma me deixou feliz. – Mu sorriu de leve e apontou para a armadura brilhante montada em forma de peixe, vendo em seguida Afrodite gargalhar sonoramente.

– Ora carneirinho, óbvio que eu vou cuidar da minha armadura, ela deve ser bela como eu, e por isso eu a mantenho impecável. Mas entendo sua admiração, como ferreiro, deve gostar mesmo de ver essas peças sendo bem cuidadas.- Afrodite passou o paninho que usava para limpar a armadura, de leve no braço de Mu, fazendo-o arrepiar-se com o contato.

– Se você quiser carneirinho, eu posso te polir também. – Dite falou novamente, dessa vez com um sorriso suspeito nos lábios, o que fez Mu retesar o corpo.

– Obrigado Afrodite, mas não precisa, e além do mais, eu tenho que seguir meu caminho. – Mu disse se afastando de Dite e indo em direção a porta de saída.

– Calma bobinho, eu só estava brincando com você. – Dite riu do embaraço do cavaleiro de áries, depois voltou a polir sua armadura.

– Tudo bem Afrodite, eu entendo. – Mu riu também, já saindo pela porta dos fundos da casa de peixes, achava Afrodite um ótimo cavaleiro, mas essas brincadeiras acabavam por assusta-lo.

Seguiu subindo pelas escadarias, já se encontrava no ultimo lance de escadas, quando viu descer o cavaleiro de Libra, cumprimentando-o.

– Boa tarde Dohko! – sorriu, imaginava que seu mestre e o cavaleiro de libra estavam se divertindo a pouco tempo, então tentou passar rápido por ele, ainda se sentia constrangido com aquela situação inusitada.

Talvez pela expressão que Mu estava, Dohko percebeu o que ele estava pensando, retribuiu o sorriso e disse:

– Uma ótima tarde Mu, ah e... não se preocupe, eu só estava conversando com o Shion, nada mais.

– Hum, tudo bem Dohko, mas eu não perguntei... é só que eu não tenho nada com isso...e, e...ai, desisto. – Mu pôs as mãos no rosto escondendo a vergonha que sentia, por mais que entendesse os sentimentos dos dois, ainda não assimilava a ideia completamente, mesmo que também mantivesse um relacionamento com um cavaleiro de ouro.

Dohko soltou uma gargalhada, assustando o cavaleiro de áries.

– Hahahaha, você não sabe, mas eu até pagaria para ver a sua cara de confuso, me desculpe Mu, mas é muito engraçado, mesmo. – enxugando as lágrimas, Dohko deu duas batidinhas nas costas de Mu, já descendo as escadas.

– Até mais, e, olha, o Shion já sabia que você vinha hoje, por isso não permitiu que eu me divertisse um pouco, se é que me entende... – Dohko desceu sem esperar resposta, ainda rindo da cara do ariano.

"_ Por Atena, esse santuário está enlouquecendo." – _pensou Mu, subindo o restante dos degraus. Chegou a porta, sendo recebido por dois guardas que permitiram a passagem, sabendo que ele não precisava ser anunciado.

Entrou finalmente no salão do Grande Mestre, vendo-o sentado em sua cadeira, com o queixo apoiado nos nós do punho fechado. Usava o grande elmo dourado, que a essa hora do dia, já deviam estar incomodando bastante. O Grande Mestre olhou para Mu e sorriu, fazendo sinal para que ele não saísse de perto da porta.

– Mu, faça um favor para mim, por favor? – disse de longe, esperando a resposta do seu pupilo.

– Sim mestre, o que deseja? – Mu disse calmamente.

– Peça para os guardas avisarem a quem chegar, que eu não estarei mais disponível por hoje, sim? – Shion disse, mesmo sendo um pedido, conservava o porte de uma ordem a ser obedecida imediatamente, seu mestre tinha esse poder de fazer com que seus pedidos fossem prontamente realizados. Mu virou-se e abriu a grande porta do salão, dirigiu as ordens e voltou a entrar no Grande salão, desta vez, caminhando até o encontro do seu mestre.

Mu ajoelhou-se diante do Grande Mestre e esperou, até que este disse:

– Por favor Mu, sabe que quando estivermos a sós, você não precisa dessas formalidades, vamos, acompanhe-me até os meus aposentos, desejo que falemos de igual para igual.

– Mu caminhou seguindo o Grande Mestre, este, sentia-se cansado por ter que usar pesados ornamentos durante todo o dia, e mesmo que tenha voltado a vida com o corpo jovem, o posto de Grande Mestre exigia muito de si.

Logo, passando por um corredor levemente iluminado, eles entraram nos aposentos do mestre, Shion trancou a porta e finalmente começou a tirar as roupas que usava.

– Sente-se Mu, pode relaxar agora. – Shion disse, em seguida sorriu para seu pupilo, apontando para um divã perto de uma janela fechada.

Mu seguiu na direção em que seu mestre apontara, sentando-se no divã cor-de-vinho.

Shion, após retirar os colares, removeu seu elmo, deixando-o de qualquer jeito em cima de uma enorme cama que ficava do lado oposto onde estava o divã.

Depois, caminhou em direção a Mu, retirando o manto que usava, ficando apenas com uma calça leve e os sapatos.

Mu não pôde evitar de observar o belo corpo de seu mestre, os músculos bem trabalhados, esculpiam a figura alta a sua frente, tinha a pele alva, tão ou mais clara que a sua própria, os cabelos agora livres, espalhados pelas suas costas, ondulados e volumosos, davam mais evidencia àquela personalidade forte, que por vezes o repreendera quando candidato a armadura.

– Mu? Está vivo? – Shion estalou os dedos perto do rosto de Mu, vendo-o olhando fixamente para si.

– Sim mestre. – Mu saiu do transe em que se encontrava, se perguntando o porquê de estar tão disperso naquele dia, isso já estava começando a irritá-lo.

– Da maneira que me olha, até parece estar imaginando coisas... – Shion sorriu, sentando-se em seguida do lado do seu pupilo, esperando que este tivesse alguma reação.

– Me desculpe mestre, eu juro que não queria... – a frase foi cortada pelo meio com as palavras de Shion.

– Shhh... Não precisa desculpar-se, só achei engraçado pensar em como seria se Shaka o visse olhando-me desse jeito, ele não iria gostar. – Mu olhou-o um pouco surpreso, lembrou-se que tinha vindo falar com seu sensei por causa de Shaka, era esse o motivo, iria pedir conselhos ao seu mestre.

– Mestre? – Mu falou baixo.

– Sim Mu, pode falar.

– É que vim pedir ajuda ao senhor, digo, referindo-se a Shaka, como o senhor sabe, nós estamos juntos a algum tempo, acabei por descobrir da pior maneira que nós somos muito diferentes, e apreciaria muito um conselho seu. – Mu calou-se e esperou pela resposta de seu mestre.

– Bom meu querido Mu, você acabou descobrindo que não deve se apaixonar por deuses, são seres impossíveis de serem compreendidos por mentes como a nossa... – Shion olhava para o teto do quarto, como se visse ali o deus do qual falavam.

– Então mestre, o que devo fazer? – Mu perguntou, tentando entender o raciocínio de seu mestre.

Shion sorriu, virou-se para seu pupilo e acariciou seu rosto, ainda via em seus olhos, a criança inquieta de quem tinha cuidado a anos atrás, sim mas agora essa criança era um homem, um esplendoroso cavaleiro de ouro, seu querido Mu.

– Mesmo que ele pareça ser um deus, Mu, você tem sorte, pois ele não é, sorte e azar, pois ele contém a pureza de um deus e os defeitos de um homem. Eu sei que parecerá difícil, mas você saberá como resolver essa situação. Não é uma boa ideia manter dúvidas em sua mente em relação aos sentimentos que têm por Shaka, sabe muito bem que o ama e não precisa ficar divagando entre deixa-lo e ama-lo, você não tem escolha, ou melhor, já fez a sua escolha.

Mu parou para pensar no seu relacionamento com Shaka, o amava muito, mas ele por vezes era arrogante, e quando Mu cometia falhas, Shaka fazia questão de ressalta-las a cada oportunidade que surgisse, por vezes era insensível e não tentava ver a situação por outro ponto de vista.

– Mas mestre, o Shaka mostra-se tão orgulhoso, que as vezes penso no fato dele não gostar de mim. – Mu abaixou a cabeça, encarando as próprias pernas, Shion ergueu seu rosto e disse olhando em seus olhos:

– Não considere isso como algo real, você sabe muito bem que ele te ama Mu, não tenha receio, na verdade, deveria substituir esse sentimento por paciência, pois disso você realmente vai precisar. – Shion sorriu, aproximou-se mais de Mu, quase encostando sua face na dele, sentiu sua respiração por alguns segundos, depois desviou o rosto levemente, beijando uma de suas bochechas e se afastando em seguida.

Mu ficou de olhos fechados, sentindo o calor do toque recém recebido de seu mestre, sabia que talvez estivesse entendendo errado, mas quis, só por aquele instante, que a compreensão de Shaka, fosse a do seu mestre, queria que Shaka o entendesse como seu mestre, que ele o deixasse calmo, como seu mestre acabara de fazer naquele momento.

Finalmente abriu os olhos, quando sentiu Shion levantar-se do divã e ir a caminho da sua cama.

Shion olhou para trás e disse:

– Bom meu querido Mu, você não pode ter dúvidas, ame-o incondicionalmente, só isso já basta. – Shion continuou andando, parou em frente a cama e pegou o elmo, antes deixado ali, e o pôs em cima do criado mudo que ficava bem ao lado.

– Mestre, o senhor quer que eu já embora? – Mu, perguntou, meio sem jeito.

– Não meu querido, na verdade, eu ia pedir para você me ajudar com um probleminha. Se puder é claro. – Shion abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, pegando um vidrinho e mostrando ao seu pupilo.

– O que é isso mestre? – Mu olhou curioso, continha um líquido lilás, mas da distância, não sabia distinguir o que era.

– Bom, isso é óleo. De massagem, para ser mais exato. – Shion sorriu, em seguida pôs o vidrinho ao lado do seu elmo, sentou-se na cama e tirou os sapatos.

Mu olhou para seu mestre, não estava assimilando as coisas da maneira correta, então resolveu perguntar para acabar com aquela dúvida que se formava em sua mente.

– E como o senhor vai precisar da minha ajuda, mestre? – shion olhou-o e sorriu, logo, levantou-se novamente da cama e começou a baixar sua calça, sentindo o olhar apreensivo do seu pupilo sobre si.

– Carneirinho, não se faça de desentendido, quero que me faça uma massagem, como pode ver, ando um pouco cansado com o peso que carrego dessas roupas – apontou para o manto deixado no chão do quarto – minhas costas doem um pouco, queria que me ajudasse com isso.

– Ahhh... entendi mestre. – Mu suspirou aliviado, tinham-lhe passado muitas coisas pela mente, essa com certeza, era a mais leve de todas.

Shion riu, vendo o embaraço de seu pupilo, em seguida deitou-se na cama, chamando o cavaleiro de áries em seguida.

– Vamos Mu, não fique parado aí. – Shion sorriu convidativo e Mu obedeceu ao seu "pedido" andando logo em seguida em direção a cama, pegou o óleo deixado ali perto e sentou-se ao lado do corpo seminu do seu mestre, este o olhava com atenção, vendo-o abrir a tampa do vidrinho e derramar um pouco do óleo em sua mão, colocou o vidro no lugar e com a mão livre, afastou os fartos cabelos de Shion, que se encontravam espalhados sobre ele, derramando em seguida, lentamente, o líquido nas costas do seu mestre.

Shion suspirou levemente ao sentir os primeiros toques do seu pupilo, fazia tempo que não recebia uma massagem, e Mu, apesar de ter as mãos de ferreiro, sabia como toca-lo suavemente.

– Mestre, sem querer ser grosso, mas porque não pediu ao Dohko que fizesse isso? – Mu perguntou, com um certo medo de seu mestre achar que ele não queria estar ali.

Shion deu uma sonora gargalhada antes de responder. Sabia que o carneirinho não deixaria essa passar.

– Eu tenho duas razões para ter feito isso...ahhhh – Shion gemeu sentindo seu pupilo massagear a área do trapézio, fazendo-o sentir-se cada vez mais relaxado – o primeiro é que se eu pedisse ao Dohko para me fazer uma massagem, ele com certeza não sairia mais daqui.

Mu olhava seu mestre enquanto este respondia, sem parar de fazer os movimentos com as mãos, vez ou outra aplicando um pouco mais de pressão e soltando, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

– E o segundo motivo é que...ahhhh, isso, isso mesmo Mu, aiii, é que eu queria passar um tempo a mais com você. – Mu riu diante daquela resposta, seu mestre estava dizendo que queria passar um tempo a mais com ele, sentiu-se feliz com isso.

Shion ergueu-se um pouco, forçando o seu pupilo a parar com a massagem, olhou-o e disse:

– Mu, porque vc não sobe em cima da cama, sente-se nas minhas pernas, digo, você vai ter mais apoio para fazer a massagem desse jeito. – Shion sorriu, completando a sua mini peça teatral, fazendo com que Mu concordasse. De vez em quando, shion agradecia aos deuses por ter o poder de persuasão tão eficaz.

Mu, obedecendo o seu mestre, subiu meio sem jeito em cima da cama, achava estranho aquela ideia, mas como partira de seu mestre, não contestou. Sentou-se sobre as coxas de Shion, sua intimidade quase encostando nas nádegas do seu mestre, embora Mu não quisesse pensar assim, pois tinha respeito e não queria passar a Shion, uma imagem pervertida de sua parte.

Logo, Mu voltou a fazer a massagem em seu mestre, arrancando suspiros e gemidos quando tocava nos músculos tensos.

– Mu, responda-me, você costuma fazer esse tipo de massagem em seu namorado? – Shion perguntou, curioso.

– Ah, não senhor, na verdade eu nem sabia que fazia isso direito. – Mu respondeu, achando graça de si mesmo por nunca ter pensado nisso.

– E Mu, você e o Shaka já tiveram intimidade juntos? Pergunto porque ele parece realmente representar bem o signo que protege. – Shion riu malicioso, fazendo Mu pensar um pouco antes de dar a resposta, aquilo já era um assunto constrangedor, tornando-se mais ainda pelo jeito em que seus corpos mantinham contato naquele momento. Mu evitou pensar demais e logo retrucou.

– Bom, nós já tivemos sim, algumas vezes. – Shion sentiu que o seu plano estava dando certo até ali, então, iria esquentar ainda mais a conversa, até que arrancasse o juízo do atual cavaleiro de áries.

– Mu, gostaria que você voltasse a massagear aqui, perto do meu pescoço – disse isso apontando para si.

– Sim, claro mestre. – Mu esticou-se um pouco para massagear a área, sentindo finalmente encostar-se nas nádegas do seu mestre, respirando fundo para não pensar bobagem e acabar arruinando o momento em que estava, amava servi-lo, mas se soubesse que ficaria desse jeito, teria recusado.

Tendo aquela área tensa massageada, Shion começou a gemer novamente, fazendo Mu suar frio, e para completar resolveu dar a cartada final, sabia que seu pupilo não resistiria ao ouvi-lo tocar no assunto tão explicitamente.

– Bom Mu, vendo vocês assim ahhh...eu me lembro das minhas primeiras vezes com o Dohko, foram um pouco frustradas...isso Mu... mas valeram a pena. Lembro-me muito bem quando eu fui tentar ser o ativo, sim, tentar, porque o libriano é cabeça dura...ahhhhh, vai Mu, aperta mais um pouco...isso, ahhh...

_" Calma Mu, mantenha a calma, ele é seu mestre...você ama o Shaka, pare de pensar bobagens, tudo bem que ouvi-lo gemer assim só...para Mu, você não pode fazer isso..._

_Aiii...porque ele provoca desse jeito, tinha que ser um ariano, representa tão bem o signo...PARAA, ai, por Atena, eu tenho que parar com isso...mas ele é tão gostoso, o meu mestre...não, tá errado, você não deve pensar assim Mu de Áries...Áries...Shion...Shaka"_

– Para...! – disse Mu, em seguida, ficou surpreso consigo mesmo por ter acabado de falar daquela maneira com seu mestre, mas ele sabia que era preciso, ele já estava completamente ereto e quase sem juízo, tinha que parar com aquilo imediatamente.

* * *

Já já postarei o segundo capítulo, já está escrito e esperando para sair. Espero que gostem...e que ninguém me mate.


	2. Não faz sentido, mas está feito

**Disclaimer: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation, por isso, faço uso apenas para entretenimento.**

**Personagens OOC.**

**Conteúdo YAOI/LEMON (relação amorosa e/ou sexual entre homens). Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se gosta... pode continuar numa boa :3**

* * *

– Para...! – disse Mu, em seguida, ficou surpreso consigo mesmo por ter acabado de falar daquela maneira com seu mestre, mas ele sabia que era preciso, ele já estava completamente ereto e quase sem juízo, tinha que parar com aquilo imediatamente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Mu? – Shion se fez de desentendido, sabia que o cavaleiro em cima de si quase não mantinha mais resistência. Então só precisava esperar que ele se perdesse completamente.

– Mestre...eu, aii, me desculpe, eu só... – Mu olhou para seu membro rijo, Shion acompanhou a direção do seu olhar, quando Mu voltou a olhar seu mestre, viu em Shion desejo, ao contrário de si, Shion não estava se importando se iria trair Dohko, só pensava em provocar o cavaleiro de áries, fazendo-o perder a cabeça.

Mu, decidiu então entregar-se ao desejo, inclinou-se encostando seus lábios na orelha de Shion, iria ceder, mas antes, queria saber porque seu mestre tinha feito aquilo.

– Mestre...Shion... por quê? – Mu sussurrou isso no ouvido de seu mestre, sentindo este estremecer levemente sob si.

Shion, com a voz carregada de desejo, respondeu:

– Você acha que eu sou o único nesse santuário que deseja seu corpo, Mu de Áries? – Mu quase não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. – Shaka pode até ter algo que ninguém mais tem, que é o seu amor... mas seu corpo, só de pensar em possuí-lo, eu já perco completamente a noção do que é certo, me desculpe Mu, mas seu mestre infelizmente também é um pecador, como qualquer outro.

Mu não quis parar para pensar nas razões de Shion, só pensava em consumir e apagar aquele fogo que sentia em si naquele momento.

Shion virou-se na cama, continuando em baixo de Mu, com a sua própria ereção, em contato com o corpo do mais novo.

_" Shaka, me perdoe..." _– Foi o ultimo pensamento digno que Mu teve, antes de seu mestre arrancar-lhe as roupas.

Shion rasgou a túnica de Mu, como se fosse de papel, desamarrou as sandálias deste, logo trocou de posições, ficando por cima.

Mu fixava o tempo todo o olhar de Shion, ainda estava um pouco confuso, mas já não respondia mais por seus atos. Seu mestre começou então a beija-lo, a partir do pescoço, descendo pelo tórax, Mu segurou o rosto do mais velho:

– Não vai me beijar aqui...Shion? – disse tocando os próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

– Pensei que os seus sentimentos por outra pessoa não o permitissem esse tipo de contato. – Shion respondeu sincero, pensava que aquilo tudo não passava de algo físico, por isso não quis passar muito sentimentalismo, apesar de ama-lo muito como pupilo, desejava que este realmente fosse feliz com seu amado.

– Eu não me importo com isso. – Mu disse, puxando o rosto do mestre para junto do seu.

Iniciaram ali, um beijo quente e sufocante, quem visse, não acharia a cena nada romântica, encontraria ali, apenas dois corpos em chamas, consumindo-se mutuamente.

Logo Shion separou-se dos lábios de Mu, deixando-o sem ar, e voltou a descer pela pele alva do cavaleiro de áries. Lambia e chupava-o como se realmente conseguisse engoli-lo, só parando para respirar alguns segundos e voltando ao mesmo movimento frenético.

Tirou a cueca de Mu e sem cerimonia, começou a chupá-lo profundamente, arrancando gemidos altos do ariano mais novo:

– Ahhhhhh... Shion...vai ...com calma...Ahhhhhhhh... – Mu quase gritava de tanto prazer, mas se Shion continuasse da maneira desesperada que estava, logo ele iria gozar.

Mu segurou a cabeça de Shion, fazendo-o parar com o movimento, puxou seus cabelos sem pena, este soltando um grito de dor.

– Mestre Shion...se continuar assim, eu não vou conseguir me segurar...por favor... vai com calma. – Shion olhou-o com cara de safado, logo, retirou sua própria cueca, deixando a mostra o seu membro, maior do que o de Mu, fazendo este se assustar um pouco com o tamanho.

– Tudo bem, se não quer isso, então vou te fazer gozar aqui. – Shion falava massageando o próprio membro, inclinou-se e beijou o mais novo, voltando a posição inicial e começando a chupar o membro de Mu novamente, desta vez devagar, foi então descendo mais ainda, chupou seus testículos, fazendo-o gemer languidamente, depois pôs dois dedos dentro da boca de Mu, enquanto chupava sua entradinha. Mu, tratando os dedos de Shion como se fossem um sorvete, chupou-os deliciosamente até seu mestre tirá-los de sua boca e introduzir apenas um dentro de si.

Mu gemeu um pouco mais alto, não sabia o quanto seus gemidos deliciavam o mestre, Shion queria dar-lhe prazer de qualquer maneira, então, enquanto mexia os dedos dentro do mais novo, começou a chupa-lo novamente, fazendo-o delirar. Depois de prepara-lo bem, Shion ergueu-se, ficando entre as pernas de Mu, olhando-o desejosamente.

– Meu querido Mu, você não tem ideia do quanto é gostoso, sabia? – Mu não sabia o que responder, então fechou os olhos, apenas esperando que seu querido mestre começasse . Alguns instantes se passaram, até que Mu sentiu seu mestre encaixar-se vagarosamente dentro de si, sentia dor, não ia mentir, mas esperava que essa dor fosse substituída por prazer, então manteve-se firme, esperando que seu mestre entrasse completamente.

Quando já estava todo dentro do seu pupilo, Shion soltou um gemido, manteve-se parado, esperando Mu dar algum sinal de que podia continuar, sinal este, que não demorou muito. Mu, sentindo-se mais calmo, começou a mexer o quadril devagar, mas indicando que queria dar continuidade ao ato. Shion então começou a estocar Mu, devagar, mas mantendo um ritmo constante, Mu gemia cada vez mais alto e a cada minuto, Shion estocava-o mais rápido e mais forte, tocando-o em sua próstata, proporcionando-o um prazer indescritível.

– ahhh...isso...ai que gostoso mestre...ahhh . – Mu já estava delirando de prazer, mas de repente seu mestre parou bruscamente.

Shion, ao ouvir Mu chama-lo de mestre, até naquela situação, fingiu irritação, estagnando e esperando o mais novo olha-lo.

– O que aconteceu...mestre? – Mu até pensou ter acontecido alguma coisa com seu mestre, já que este estava parado, olhando-o.

– Lembra o que eu lhe disse quando chegou ao grande salão hoje? – Shion estocou apenas uma vez, com bastante força, tornando a ficar parado, olhando o mais novo.

– Não...eu não lembro, me desculpe mestre. – Mu olhava-o sem entender direito o que ele queria dizer, mas já estava ficando atordoado, o mais velho mantinha-se parado dentro de si mais uma vez.

Shion, ao ouvi-lo repetir a palavra "mestre", deu-lhe um sonoro tapa na cara, deixando um dos lados do rosto de Mu vermelho.

– Então você não se lembra não é? – Shion disse, depois saiu completamente de dentro do mais novo, deixando-o frustrado.

– Me desculpe mestre, eu não me lembro...mas olha, termina logo com isso, eu estou muito excitado e essa tensão toda não é legal. – Mu disse, passando a mão sobre seu membro já dolorido.

Shion amava a falta de memória das suas vítimas, estava a brincar com Mu, este, confuso como sempre, ainda não tinha se lembrado. Ele iria se arrepender.

– Mas você não aprende mesmo né, não obedece as minhas ordens... – Shion puxou Mu pelos cabelos, fazendo-o levantar e virou seu corpo colocando-o de quatro, colou todo o seu corpo no de Mu e falou no seu ouvido:

– Pois bem, já que não lembra, eu disse que quando estivéssemos a sós, você não devia utilizar de formalidades. Eu não preciso do título de mestre para me sentir mais velho, entendeu meu querido? Mas já que você não se lembrou, pagará por isso. – Shion mordeu a orelha do mais novo e endireitou-se, depois entrou de uma só vez dentro de Mu, fazendo-o gritar e fraquejar um pouco. Shion segurou o cavaleiro pelos quadris e voltou a arremeter-se com toda a força dentro dele:

– Você está gostando, hem...putinho, tá gostoso tá...? Responde? – Shion perguntava enquanto estocava freneticamente contra o corpo do seu pupilo, este, não sabia se chorava pela dor que ainda sentia ou se respondia a pergunta de Shion, por mais que estivesse dolorido, nunca havia transado assim com ninguém e estava muito excitado.

–Responda Mu ! – Shion disse, enquanto tocava repetidas vezes na próstata do mais novo, fazendo-o voltar a gemer alto, de puro prazer.

– Sim...ahhhh...eu...gosto sim, ai Shion...tá gostoso sim. – Mu tentava falar em meio a gemidos, mas não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito, só conseguia sentir ser tocado insistentemente em seu ponto sensível e já sentia que ia gozar, mas nem tinha tocado em seu membro, de repente, sentiu-se fraquejar, como se todas as suas forças se esvaíssem, e só não caiu pois Shion o segurava firmemente estocando fundo, sentiu como se correntes elétricas atravessassem seu corpo, finalmente chegou ao clímax em um grito rouco, derramando sua semente sobre os lençóis da cama de seu mestre.

Shion continuou a chocar-se contra o corpo à sua frente, já estava suado e bem perto de chegar ao prazer máximo, quando sentiu seu pupilo contrair-se e gritar, finalmente entregou-se àquela sensação, movimentando-se mais algumas vezes e em seguida derramando-se dentro do seu querido Mu.

Exausto, ao sentir-se solto das mãos fortes de Shion, Mu caiu sobre a cama e virou-se para olhar seu mestre:

– Shion...eu ainda não acredito que...tivemos coragem de fazer isso... – Mu se esforçava tentando falar, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

– Ora Mu, fala como se fosse algo errado. – Mu olhou-o incrédulo.

– Mas é errado, nós dois somos comprometidos com outras pessoas, além do mais o senhor é meu mestre e se Dohko descobrir? E Shaka...minha deusa, se ele souber eu... – Shion segurou Mu pelo queixo, apertando de forma que este não conseguisse falar, deitou-se sobre o corpo de Mu e beijou seus lábios soltando seu queixo.

– Eles não vão descobrir, se é disso que tem medo, pode ficar tranquilo. E em questão de eu ser seu mestre...hum, pode considerar o que fizemos aqui apenas como algo a ser esquecido, pelo que vejo, você não gostou mesmo. – Shion deitou-se ao lado de Mu, esperando que ele se acalmasse.

– Mestre...digo, Shion, eu gostei do que aconteceu, mas isso não foi certo. – Mu passava a mão no rosto enquanto falava, visivelmente atordoado. – E foi gostoso, mas...aii, estou tão confuso.

Shion sorriu abraçando seu pupilo, puxando-o para perto de si até que este se deitasse em seu peito.

– Mu, confuso Mu, devia relaxar e sentir um pouco mais a sensação do perigo que corre nas veias quando traímos alguém. Contanto que a pessoa amada não descubra, não é algo ruim, só é intenso. – disse o Grande Mestre enquanto acariciava de leve os cabelos do mais novo. Mu não concordava com a lógica de Shion, mas sentia-se tão extasiado depois daquilo tudo, que não teve forças para contestar.

– Shion, algum dia iremos repetir isso? – Mu perguntou, ainda indeciso se iria querer ou não.

– Isso querido, só o tempo irá dizer, mas...agora nós podemos fazer outra coisa, que tal um banho ? – Shion disse enquanto levantava-se da cama, constatando que realmente precisava tomar banho. Ficou esperando Mu levantar-se, mas ele mantinha-se deitado na cama.

– Mu meu querido, vamos, levante-se e me acompanhe.

– Shion...é que eu não consigo me levantar. – Mu falou com um pouco de vergonha pela situação em que se encontrava. Shion riu daquilo tudo, realmente tinha pegado seu Pupilo de jeito e achava que ele provavelmente não conseguiria sentar-se durante uns dias.

O Grande Mestre andou em volta da cama e pegou seu pupilo nos braços, Mu ficou vermelho de vergonha e escondeu seu rosto nos cabelos de Shion, este, encaminhando-se em direção a piscina, resolveu tirar sarro do cavaleiro em seus braços.

– Vamos Mu, depois de eu ter te comido daquele jeito, você vai ficar com vergonha disso? – disse Shion, balançando seu pupilo nos braços.

– Mas eu, como um cavaleiro digno, devia ter forças ao menos para manter-me de pé. – Mu sussurrou no ouvido de seu mestre.

– Não se preocupe com isso, ninguém vai ficar sabendo, lembra? – Shion desceu as escadas da piscina com o mais novo, depois soltou-o devagar dentro da água, aproveitou e jogou-lhe água no rosto.

– Shion! – Mu irritou-se com o ato, mas quando olhou seu mestre nos olhos, não conseguiu manter sua pose e sorriu.

Shion abaixou-se sentando ao lado de Mu, puxou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou. O mais novo retribuiu o beijo , só parando depois de um certo tempo, quase sem fôlego.

Ficaram ali algum tempo, depois Mu decidiu descer (precisou usar seus poderes de tele cinese para trazer roupas, já que seu mestre tinha rasgado as suas) , precisava ver seu amado Shaka. Se Virgem iria saber? Só o tempo diria, mas se isso realmente acontecesse, não seria naquela noite. Qualquer um que visse Mu saindo do templo do Grande Mestre, imaginaria mestre e pupilo tomando um chá, trocando algumas experiências e lembrando bons momentos juntos, mas o que realmente havia acontecido ali, ficaria apenas na lembrança do Grande Mestre em noites de desejo e na consciência nada objetiva do confuso Mu, o cavaleiro de áries.

* * *

FIM


End file.
